worldofeordenfandomcom-20200215-history
Flotsam Graveyard (District)
While it’s not officially a district, the Flotsam Graveyard is also not actually within the Docks. It’s the domain of the Pilots’ Guild and the Starwatch and receives a low seat on the Grand Council. The only outsides who stay long in this area are those invited by the masters of guild and keep, and those are few indeed. Even if a pilot of the Starwatch wished to do business, they would make meetings elsewhere in the city. The Graveyard is the front line of Val Royeaux’s defenses and its security is taken seriously by all who work here. The Black Whale Though most of Val Royeaux’s prisoners are kept in the Brine in Puddles, some are so dangerous and politically sensitive that they aren’t kept within the city itself. Some criminals Lord Harrows wishes to see placed under special watch, and these he personally assigns to imprisonment under his direct authority. Such reprobates and hostages are placed in the Black Whale, a floating prison in the Flotsam Graveyard. Fort Tempest The smallest of Val Royeaux’s strongholds, Fort Tempest was built a few centuries after Lord Aroden’s death to secure the Southern Point, after the Radiant Siege of 1619 proved a foe could take the point and use it to build siege engines. It’s considered a throwaway post, a place where members of the Starwatch are put if they’re to be punished, though not as severely as flogging or banishment. While not common, rejects and embarrassments from other guard units are sometimes assigned here to keep them out of the way. The Fort is badly supplied and lacks any real support. Pilot Island In the center of the Ship Graveyard lies Pilot Island, home of the Val Royeaux Lighthouse, Pilot House and the Harbormaster’s Grange. The lighthouse is a famed piece of architecture, built under the command of Emperor Aroden and reaches an incredible 655 feet in height. The lights can be seen up to 50 miles away on a clear and are visible no less than 25 miles even on stormy nights and bright afternoons. Ship Graveyard The outer boundary of Val Royeaux’s harbor, and for most practical purposes Val Royeaux’s laws, is the vast ship graveyard. Here, the wrecks of hundreds of ships and war-barges brought to do battle with Temeria over the course of thousands of years lie in an ever-shifting maze of broken masts, entangles sails and groaning hulls. It’s borderline impassable without a skilled pilot from Pilot Island. While the Grand Council could clear them out if they dedicated themselves to the task for a few years, it’s considered an invaluable defensive line and is also good for commerce and tax reasons. Starwatch Keep The home of the Starwatch is ultimately charged with maintaining order within all Val Royeaux (as opposed to the First Guard, who protect Val Royeaux from outside threats, or district guards, who have authority within their own districts). The Starwatch houyse themselves outside the city’s walls as part of an ancient pact between themselves and the First Guard. The First never involve themselves in internal political struggles and maintain the outer wall of the city, while the Starwatch serve the Grand Council and are often involved in political conflicts but can’t enter the city if the First Guard don’t open the gates for them. This means the Starwatch must keep internal conflicts from brewing into full civil war that could threaten the city or the First Guard will prevent them from moving freely.